Managing Partner
Managing Partner is the tenth episode of the eighth season of Suits and the 118th overall. It first aired on September 19, 2018. Synopsis When Harvey and Zane can't stay on the sidelines, Donna does what's best for the firm. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast * Gabriel Macht as Harvey Specter * Rick Hoffman as Louis Litt * Sarah Rafferty as Donna Paulsen * Amanda Schull as Katrina Bennett * Dulé Hill as Alex Williams * Katherine Heigl as Samantha Wheeler Recurring Cast * Wendell Pierce as Robert Zane * Rachael Harris as Sheila Sazs * Benjamin Ayres as Gavin Andrews Guest Cast * Whitney Rice as Nina Harford * Steve Coulter as Jarvis * Jorge Molina as Judge Rudolph Montoya * James Gilbert as Tom Major/Highlighted Events Flashbacks * Samantha Wheeler, an associate at Jarvis, Green, Ellis is approached by the FBI, who inform her that they suspect that the firm is laundering money. After discovering a payout made from the three name partners to senior partner Robert Zane, Robert informs her that the three are indeed guilty of money laundering and placed money in his account to make him look complicit. Shortly after, Samantha asks Robert to choose someone he trusts to help him oust Jarvis, Green and Ellis, claiming that she is ineligible as she is too young and that it would be suspicious. Robert chooses Ellen Rand and Eric Kaldor and takes over the firm from Jarvis, Green and Ellis, forcing them to step down. ** Jarvis, Green, Ellis becomes Rand, Kaldor & Zane, with Robert becoming managing partner. ** Samantha and Robert become close, trustworthy friends as a result, with Samantha asking Robert to look out for her. Present Day * Sheila Sazs becomes pregnant, but also receives the position of Dean at Columbia University, which she considers. This initially upsets Louis Litt, who refuses to allow his child to be raised by a nanny, which is what Sheila suggests since they would both be busy at work, although Katrina Bennett convinces Louis that Zane Specter Litt would still be fine if Louis stepped down. * Gavin Andrews threatens to report Samantha Wheeler to the New York State Bar for all the ethical violations she committed while she was his attorney. Wishing to prevent this, Alex Williams has Katrina Bennett impersonate Samantha and walk into Samantha's client's offices and obtain confidential files. Using the files, Alex defeats Samantha. ** Robert Zane and Harvey Specter clash as they each take their respective friend's side, especially when Robert decides to promote Samantha despite Alex's victory. Knowing that the escalating conflict would tear the firm apart, Donna Paulsen votes for Louis to become the new managing partner. *** Louis declares that as managing partner, his official act would be to promote both Alex and Samantha as name partners, adding that if they pair are unhappy with the simultaneous promotion, they would be free to merely leave the firm. Cultural References * "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins is played near the end of the episode. Trivia * Goddamn Counter: 5 * It is revealed that Samantha did military service and that she was raised in the foster care system, having never known her parents. * The law firm of Jarvis, Green, Ellis may have been named after BenJarvus Green-Ellis, a former NFL running back for the New England Patriots whose nickname was "The Law Firm." Gallery Images of Managing Partner/Gallery. Category:Katherine Heigl TV Show Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl Suits Episodes Category:Suits Episodes Category:Suits Category:Episodes Category:Suits Season 8 Episodes